


Mother's Day

by Incubigirl



Series: Adventures in Parenting [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/pseuds/Incubigirl
Summary: A special day for Loki in the Barnes' household.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).



> I'm sorry it took me so long to get another story out to you. I can't force myself to write if I'm not in the mood. But I want you all to know that I will not abandon the series. Thank you so much for the kudos and nice comments. They mean a lot to me. (*≧▽≦)
> 
> I also want to add that this story takes place two years before "Rainy Day."

It was the day before Mother’s Day, and Jay was excited.  A few weeks ago he and his classmates made gifts for their mothers with the help of the teacher.  They painted a flower pot and left their handprints behind with bright colored paints.  They also got to choose which flower they wanted, and he picked daisies.  They were bright red, orange, and yellow.  He knew his mama would be super happy to see his gift.  
  
The class also made spinning greeting cards.  It's where the front of the card is cut out, and a string is applied where you glue a picture to it and spins.  The children had a lot of fun making the cards and taking pictures for it.  Jay gave his teacher his best smile as she took his picture.  His mama always said that he has his daddy’s beautiful smile.  Jay had help from his father with hiding his gifts at home.  He didn’t even show him what he made and made him promise not to peek either.  
  
It was time for bed, but Jay was too eager to sleep.  Mama had made him some hot chocolate and read to him.  He was wide awake when his mama started reading to him, but after several minutes his eyes were starting to get heavy.  He didn’t want to sleep.  
  
Loki chuckled and told his little one that the faster he went to sleep, the faster tomorrow would come.  He ran his fingers through his hair after he passed the book over to his hubby.  He started to sing to Jay and smiled as he watched him lose his battle with sleep.  Their little girl Winnie fell asleep earlier while playing with her toys with her little bottom in the air.  
  
Bucky had put her to bed before Jay and changed her into cute footie pajamas.  She was out cold, and they were thankful for that since she usually puts up a fight.  They wished her a goodnight and kissed her cheeks.  Then, Jay gave his sister a kiss to and told her he loved her.  
  
It didn’t take Jay much longer to fall asleep.  Once he did, they both watched their son.  
  
“Look at how adorable he is,” Loki said with a loving smile.  
  
Bucky agreed and pressed a soft kiss to Jay’s forehead.  Loki did the same and stayed by his side humming as he started to run his fingers through his hair again.  He continued to softly hum until Bucky took him by the arm and gently led him out of the room.  
  
“Mama has been fantastic with our babies.”  Bucky wrapped his arms around his hubby and held him close.  
  
Loki hummed as Bucky hugged him in the middle of the hallway.  He kissed his hubby and gasped when he felt his man’s strong hands cup his ass.  
  
“I’m going to show you how much I appreciate you,” Bucky breathed against Loki’s lips.  Loki purred and chuckled when Bucky swept him up in his arms and carried him bridal style to the master bedroom.  


* * *

Jay woke up the next morning and washed up.  As he was heading back to his room, he realized what day it was.  Jay wanted to run to his parent’s room but knew they were sleeping.  He let out a soft sigh and continued to his room but paused when he heard a creak behind him.  
  
He turned his head to see his daddy in the doorway.  He smiled and ran over to him.  He wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.  
  
“Good morning, son,” Bucky murmured as he closed the door.  
  
“Good morning, daddy,” Jay said with his cheek pressed against Bucky's thigh.  He looked up at his father and whispered asking if mama was awake.  
  
Bucky picked Jay up and kissed his cheek.  
  
“Mama is awake and washing up.  Then, he’s going to take a shower.”  
  
“Today is Mother’s Day.  Can we make mama breakfast?” Jay continued to whisper as if his mama was on the other side of the door.  
  
"That is an excellent idea.  How about we make some strawberry pancakes?” Bucky asked as they quietly headed down the hallway and the stairs.  He set Jay down once he stepped in the kitchen.  
  
Jay ran to get the stool from the pantry.  He carried it over to the counter and set it down.  He stepped up on it and watched on as his daddy gathered everything they needed to make pancakes.  
  
Bucky helped Jay measure out everything and let him mix the batter together on his own.  He stood by and watched on and told him he was doing a good job.  He didn’t make too big of a mess, and honestly, he didn’t care.  Jay had a big smile on his face, and that’s all that mattered.  
  
Jay was thrilled to be helping and was excited to pour the batter on the grill, and even flip a pancake or two.  He stepped off the stool after he was done making the pancakes and returned it back to its place.  He took a seat at the island and watched his daddy make the rest of breakfast.  
  
Bucky just finished plating everything and set all the plates, with Jay’s help, on the table.  He then poured juice and milk for everyone.  He was gathering the cutlery when he heard his daughter’s laughter.  
  
“I heard Winne,” Jay whispered.  “Mama is coming.”  
  
“Help me finish setting the table,” Bucky whispered and kissed the top of Jay’s head.  They hurried as they finished setting the table.  
  
Loki entered the kitchen with his damp hair pulled up in a bun.  He dressed in dark green lounge pants, a black t-shirt, and gray socks.  He was holding Winnie’s hand.  She was wearing Winnie the Pooh pajamas, a long sleeved top with matching pants.  She also had on Minnie Mouse slippers.  Those were her favorite.  
  
“Good morning, everyone,” Loki greeted his boys with a smile.  
  
“Happy Mother’s Day,” Jay and Bucky said in unison.  
  
Winnie looked up at Loki.  “Happy Mama’s Day, mama.”  
  
Loki chuckled and bent down to pick Winnie up in his arms and pressed a big kiss to her cheek.  
  
“Thank you, pooh bear.”  
  
Winnie hummed and rested her head on Loki’s shoulder.  
  
Loki rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.  He walked over to Bucky and Jay and gave each of them a hug and a kiss.  Bucky took Winnie from his hubby and set her down on her booster seat and pushed in her chair.  
  
Once everyone sat down, Bucky made an announcement.  He said how Jay had contributed to helping with the delicious breakfast that’s before them.  
  
Loki’s eyes widened a bit in surprise at hearing that and turned towards Jay.  
  
“Did you help daddy make breakfast?”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Jay nodded and gave his mama a shy smile.  
  
Loki got up out of his seat and walked over to Jay and wrapped his arms around him in a big hug.  
  
“My little chef.”  
  
Jay hugged his mama back and told him to try the pancakes first.  
  
Loki pressed a soft kiss to Jay's forehead before he returned to his seat.  He cut up his pancakes and tried a bite.  He hummed and smiled at his son.  
  
“This is divine.  You did an incredible job,” Loki praised Jay.  
  
Jay preened from his mama's compliment.  “Thank you,” he said and stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth.  
  
Winnie was humming as she ate her scrambled eggs and pancakes.  
  
“It's good, Jay,” she complimented her brother.  
  
Jay thanked his sister and smiled.  The rest of breakfast everyone ate and listened to Winnie as she described her dream about how she was riding on the back of a big black dog.  
  
“And Ellie was with me too,” she added.  Ellie happened to be the daughter of Peggy and Steve, who was Bucky's best friend since forever as Jay put it, and only two months younger than Winnie.  Loki was happy to be friends with Peggy and thrilled that they were pregnant at the same time.  
  
Everyone finished breakfast, and Bucky and Jay helped clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher.  Bucky whispered in Jay’s ear and asked him if he wanted to give his mama his present.  Jay nodded right away and took off running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  He grabbed his gifts from out of his parent’s office and carefully made his way down the stairs.  
  
Loki had cleaned off Winnie’s mouth and set her in his lap so he could braid her hair while he waited for Jay, and Bucky, who also left right after his son did.  Both father and son met at the foot of the stairs, and Bucky called out to Winnie and asked her to join him by the stairs.  
  
Winnie hummed and thanked her mama for braiding her hair before jumping off his lap and running out of the kitchen.  Loki chuckled at hearing her bare feet slapping against the hardwood floor.  She removed her slippers during breakfast since she complained how her feet were too hot.  She met her dad and brother and grinned at seeing the gifts.  
  
Bucky handed Winnie the card she made earlier during the week and the bouquet of violet chrysanthemums she picked out at the flower shop.  She was so excited that she was jumping up and down.  He chuckled at her excitement and told her to lead the way.  She spun around and began to march towards the kitchen and Jay followed right after her marching too.  
  
Bucky followed the kids with his bouquet.  He chose red and pink roses which he knew that his man loved.  As for a gift, well, that was something he was going to give to him in private.  
  
The kids stopped in the doorway and waited for their father.  Once he joined them, they all chorused, “Happy Mother’s Day.”  
  
Loki was sitting at the table with his back facing them, and he jumped a bit.  He turned in his chair to see his family and smiled.  The kids rushed over to their mama and gave him a kiss.  Loki’s eyes teared up as he accepted the flowers and cards.  He drew his babies in for a great big hug and thanked them with a lot of kisses.  
  
Bucky watched the whole thing and snapped a few pictures on his phone.  He was going to print those out.  He pocketed his phone and slowly walked over to his hubby.  
  
“Happy Mother’s Day, Loki,” he murmured as he held the bouquet out.  
  
Loki looked up at his handsome husband, and a smile spread across his lips.  He reached out to accept the roses and brought them to his nose.  He inhaled their fragrant aroma and sighed.  He looked up at Bucky from under his lashes and thanked him.  
  
Bucky dipped his head and kissed Loki.  The kiss didn’t last as long as either of them wanted since Winnie and Jay interrupted and asked if they could go outside and play in the backyard.  Bucky broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against his hubby’s and said that it was okay.  The kids cheered and ran out of the kitchen and up to their rooms to get dressed.  
  
Loki chuckled and stared into Bucky’s eyes.  He rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.  
  
“I’m so lucky to have you,” Bucky murmured.  
  
“Damn straight,” Loki answered with a wide grin.  Bucky laughed and shook his head and gave his husband another kiss.  Their kiss was interrupted once again by Winnie calling out for her mama from the top of the stairs.  She needed help with her shoes.  
  
“A mother’s work is never done,” Loki said with a small smile.  Bucky told him he would take care of it and gave his man a peck on the lips before heading out of the kitchen.  Loki watched his man and couldn’t help but stare at that great ass and let out a content sigh as he heard his husband call out to Winnie in the hallway saying he was coming up to help her.  
  
"I'm the lucky one," Loki said to himself in the empty kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be jumping around in the timeline which each of my stories. I will also let you know whether it's before or after a certain story. So no worries. Thank you for reading!


End file.
